El reencuentro: la verdadera interpretación
by Anillus
Summary: Hace once meses desde la partida de Anastasia. Pero se acerca la boda de Kate y Elliot y eso significa volver a ver a Christian. Solo que ahora ella decide darle una nueva interpretación a todo lo que vivieron.
Once meses pasaron desde la última vez que hablé con Christian. Desde entonces, decidí enfocarme en el trabajo que había sido una gran distracción sobre todo los primeros días, cuando estaba casi zombi por la cafeína y la falta de comida. La verdad es que no había podido comer nada al principio, mi estómago simplemente no podía tolerarlo: era como si no pudiera pasar bocado. Estaba literalmente en el purgatorio. No sé cómo, pero los días fueron pasando. Recuerdo que al quinto día recibí un e-mail que me hizo contener un respiro:

De: Christian Grey

Fecha: 8 de junio de 2011 14:05

Para: Anastasia Steele

Asunto: Mañana

Querida Anastasia: Perdona esta intromisión en el trabajo. Espero que esté yendo bien. ¿Recibiste mis flores? Me he dado cuenta de que mañana es la inauguración de la exposición de tu amigo en la galería, y estoy seguro de que no has tenido tiempo de comprarte un coche, y eso está lejos. Me encantaría acompañarte… si te apetece. Házmelo saber.

Christian Grey, Presidente de Grey Enterprises Holdings, Inc.

Entre tanto preguntarme, ¿podría verlo de nuevo?, ¿quiero verlo de nuevo después de todo lo que ha pasado? Y la respuesta era inmediata: sí, lo amo. Así de simple. Pero por alguna razón… no respondí nada ese día. Recuerdo las flores, Christian seguramente le había pedido a su secretaria que las enviase, él poco habría tenido que ver en todo eso. Esa noche no lloré hasta dormirme, cosa que había hecho las primeras 5 noches desde que lo dejé. Esa noche me quedé pensando en todo lo que había acontecido el día que decidí terminar las cosas: sus ojos grises que me veían perdidos y desesperados, el dolor… jamás me había sentido así en toda mi vida. Una desesperación muy grande. Recuerdo que no podía procesar lo que estaba pasando, estaba en automático: simplemente tomé mi mochila y me fui. Recuerdo que Christian no quería que me fuera, pero era absurdo quedarme. Los dos habíamos llegado a una encrucijada: yo peleando contra mi miedo al dolor, y el luchando contra su miedo a qué… ¿al amor? Y fue cuando lo analicé: ¿amor? ¿Tendría algún sentimiento hacia mi acaso? Sí, se bien lo que había dicho en sus emails anteriores… ¿pero algo de eso era amor realmente?

No sabía cuánto más podía seguir en ese estado. Simplemente penando. Mi espíritu estaba hecho añicos, casi y no reconocía a la muchacha que me veía en el espejo. Sus ojos grandes y azules, demasiado grandes para su propio rostro. Su cara pálida y carente de toda emoción. Sus enormes ojeras. Así sucedieron los primeros días. Una noche decidí que no podía seguir sin comer todo el tiempo; no tenía ganas, pero sinceramente para poder levantarme por las mañanas me faltaban fuerzas. Así que simplemente ingería lo que mi cuerpo y mis ánimos toleraban. Intentaba evitar cualquier tipo de música, porque por más tonto que pareciera, todo me hacía recordar a Christian, incluso los comerciales.

Entre tanta desdicha, leí algo en uno de los manuscritos que mi jefe me pidió que resumiera y me llamó la atención: "podemos pasar por una tristeza, sentir dolor… pero no podemos quedarnos a vivir en él". Este libro se trataba de una pareja de jóvenes que trágicamente era separados por el destino: nada que no hubiera visto antes, pensé. La mayoría de las novelas de amor que siempre he consumido y las que tanto me gustaban reflejaban eso: la separación, la desesperación, el alejamiento, la pena. Sin embargo, por alguna razón, me vi reflejada en esta obra en particular. La mujer pensaba para sus adentros: "sí, es verdad lo amaba como a nadie en el mundo. El sol salía y se ocultaba con él, pero simplemente no podíamos estar juntos. Su sola presencia dejaba un vacío en mí. Jamás me sentí tan sola estando con alguien". Entonces recordé a Christian... él no me hacía sentir sola, al contrario estaba llena de vida cuando estábamos juntos. Pero mi estómago tenía nudos todo el tiempo, porque no sabía cómo serían sus reacciones. Si su humor cambiaría al instante, si algo de lo que digiera o hiciera en su presencia podía valerme un castigo. Si se enfadaría.

Christian… y así resurgía de nuevo su nombre. El único hombre al que he amado en toda mi vida: mi primer amor, mi primera decepción amorosa… mi primera vez. Mi primer dominante. Me sonreí ante la ironía: probablemente y a estas alturas, Christian habría notado que yo no le servía. No era para nada una sumisa: no era obediente y ante todo jamás lo dejaría castigarme de nuevo de esa forma. Seguramente, y al correr de los días, ya tendría otra hermosa mujer que pudiera satisfacer sus necesidades, sus deseos y antojos, de la mejor manera posible. Después de todo, yo simplemente había sido otro juguete, otro capricho que lo distrajo un tiempo. Sentí un dolor punzante en el pecho, era demasiado para esa hora de la mañana y más aún en el trabajo. Sin embargo tenía que enfrentar la realidad.

En cuanto pasaban los días, más atrapada me sentía con esa novela en particular. Leía conceptos nuevos, en realidad no tan nuevos, pero que si lo habían sido para mí de una manera diferente: coerción, manipulación, amor propio, apego, feminismo. En parte buscaba una forma de eludir la realidad, y que mejor que la lectura. El trabajo, y los libros que siempre he amado me dieron una escapatoria. Una forma de poder olvidar por momentos como me sentía, y pensar en la vida de alguien más que no fuera la mía. Más adelante en la lectura, la muchacha nombraba a Virginia Wolf, una autora inglesa que había revolucionado en muchos aspectos la lectura de su época. Si, la había leído cuando estaba en la universidad, pero nunca le había prestado demasiada atención realmente… Esa misma tarde tomé la laptop que Kate había dejado, y comencé mi investigación. Automáticamente surgieron páginas relacionadas en su gran mayoría con el feminismo. Al principio me sentí abrumada y pensé: "que Christian me haya castigado con un cinto, no significa que a partir de ahora voy a odiar a todos los hombres".

-Quizás debería restarle importancia…- Murmuré y continué mi lectura. Pronto supe que el feminismo nada tenía que ver con odiar a los hombres, al contrario. Se trataba de considerarlos como seres humanos también y comprender que las injusticias y las crueldades llamadas "decepciones amorosas" también los afectaba de la misma manera. Fue tanta información la que absorbí en tan poco tiempo que estaba algo desconcertada, pero de una buena manera. Me sentía atraída y repelida a veces: "conoce tu cuerpo… experimenta qué te provoca placer". Probablemente, esa fue la primera vez que me sonrojé en días… y luego recordé una de las reglas de Christian sobre "no masturbarme", porque "quiero todo tu placer para mí". Rodé los ojos…no sé si era algo que se me podría dar realmente, sin embargo al continuar leyendo en el artículo se explicaba: "es muy injusto dejar toda la responsabilidad sobre el placer sexual en los hombres, si no conoces tu propio cuerpo… ¿cómo puedes saber qué te gusta y qué no?". Esta pregunta me dejó pensando… ¿y qué me gustaba en el sexo? Sabía que no lo había experimentado todo, ¿pero el BDSM era realmente para mí? Probablemente no, detesto los castigos. Luego recordé las veces que Christian y yo habíamos tenido sexo, e intenté apartar la terrible nostalgia y penuria que sentía. ¿Todo me había gustado? ¿Con todo había alcanzado el placer? ¿Cómo me había sentido al respecto? ¿Realmente era sumisa sexualmente?

-¿Y qué es lo que sé realmente sobre mi cuerpo?- Sabía que si no utilizaba protección al tener sexo podía quedar embarazada, contraer alguna enfermedad, etc. Pero la verdad es que poco sabía acerca de mí, qué efectos generaban los anticonceptivos, qué métodos eran los más eficaces, si existían otras opciones. Sí, Christian había contratado a la mejor ginecóloga de la ciudad para que me atendiera en su momento, pero poco me había informado acerca de otros métodos, como la T de oro, el DIU, etc. Los efectos a largo plazo, la autoexploración. La Dra. Green solo había sido contratada para proveerme un anticonceptivo: es todo.

Y así entre tantos temas, tanta nueva información, tantas preguntas que me hacía… los días fueron pasando. Aproveché el valioso tiempo que tenía sola en el apartamento, para poder investigar a fondo. Kate había extendido sus vacaciones en Barbados con Elliot, y ya echaba de menos su presencia. Kate… mi más querida y cercana amiga. De repente me puse a imaginarla en su micro- bikinis, tomando piña colada, tumbada en la arena con Elliot, sin preocupaciones y disfrutando. Me sonreí con un poco de ánimos. Kate siempre lograba que los hombres cayeran rendidos a sus pies, que la invitaran a salir, que le prestaran atención, que le brindaran su afecto. En cambio yo por otro lado… jamás había estado con alguien, bueno hasta que conocí a Christian. Siempre he sido demasiado delgada, pálida y descoordinada como para animarme a ponerme en una situación que pudiera generar rechazo. Supongo que eso ya es historia… porque de un rechazo ya sobreviví. Recuerdo que Christian estaba demasiado abrumado cuando le expresé mis sentimientos. ¿Por qué pensaba que nadie podría amarlo? ¿Quién diablos había metido eso en su cabeza? Fue cuando una frase que había leído últimamente se apareció de repente: "hasta que no te ames a ti mismo, no podrás amar a nadie más". ¿Y es que acaso eso también no se aplicaba para mí? Nunca había tenido un novio o una pareja antes. Y cuando apareció Christian… fue el primer hombre que me interesó de esa manera: y no era para menos, era hermoso, atractivo, destellaba seguridad y confianza. Pero había un detalle… solo estaba interesado en un tipo específico de relación. Nada más. Era tómalo o déjalo. Y accedí a intentarlo.

Resultó ser que no era para mí… o al menos lo más extremo de ese tipo de relación. Ansiaba su afecto, en el fondo estaba soñando con más amor. Un Christian que tuviera más ratos de buen humor, poder jugar, que me quisiera. Recuerdo cuando volvíamos de casa de sus padres el día que me llevó a conocerlos. Eso era exactamente lo que hubiera anhelado en ese momento. Pero luego descubrí que la relación que él quería, no se trataba de eso. Y pensé en mi…el desánimo que sentí el último día que lo vi. Mi espíritu estaba hecho cenizas. No había más nada para dar, me sentí vacía. Y fue cuando del dolor pasé al odio… estaba enojada al recordar el castigo con el cinto. Christian sabía muy bien cómo me sentía respecto a los castigos… y aun así lo hizo. Accedió a castigarme. Me revolvió el estómago el recuerdo: sí, sería fácil culpar a Christian por lo sucedido y poner toda la responsabilidad sobre él. Pero la de la idea había sido yo, quería intentarlo por él. Quería demostrarle que si yo soportaba ser castigada, él podría ser acariciado. Christian solo me hizo daño, porque yo permití que me lo hiciera.

Finalmente apareció el trágico cuento de los hermanos Grimm "La cenicienta" que al principio me hizo reír por lo absurdo que parecía, hasta que leí la siguiente parte: las hermanastras malvadas al no caberle el zapato, se cortaron los talones para que finalmente les entrara y que al príncipe les gustara. Sin embargo, cuando el príncipe se percató de que había sangre en el zapato de cristal, ambas fueron devueltas. Pensé en mí… No más trágico que le suerte de Tess la de los D'Urberville, mi novela favorita de la cual Christian me había obsequiado primera ediciones; advirtiéndome que él no estaba interesado en otro tipo de relación. ¿Acaso yo no había hecho lo mismo? Dejé que me castigara solo para agradarle.

Pensé en el día de mi graduación. No estaba lista ese día para ser nalgueada por primera vez, en realidad no quería. Pero sabía bien en ese momento, que si no accedía, no volvería a verlo. Después de todo había aceptado ser su sumisa en la ceremonia de graduación. Accedí a una faceta de la práctica sexual solo para agradarle. Porque él así lo quería, pero yo no. Cuando se fue, me sentí abatida, llamé a mi madre y casi sin hablar con Kate subí a mi cuarto a llorar. El día de mi graduación cuando se suponía sería un día feliz después de haberme esforzado tanto, yo estaba en mi cuarto llorando desconsoladamente. Y él solo volvió a quedarse conmigo porque se lo pedí, no porque quisiera. ¿Había valido de algo acaso?

Casi por curiosidad, y por algo de confusión busqué páginas que explicaran la relación del amo y la sumisa. Indagué en muchísimas páginas BDSM. Solo para entender que las personas que practican este tipo de juegos sexuales y tienen este tipo de relación, son personas que desean hacerlo. Ambos están de acuerdo y son plenamente conscientes de todo lo que implica. Les agrada. Mientras todo sea consensuado y porque AMBOS así lo quieren, está perfecto. Y luego pensé en mí… yo solo lo había hecho porque Christian lo había impuesto. El jamás había sido flexible a otro tipo de relación. Las personas que acceden a estas prácticas, no están ni enfermas ni son monstruos por tener este tipo de gustos. Las sumisas no son un lado pasivo de la relación: siempre dejan bien en claro qué es lo que quieren hacer y qué no. No sienten miedo de sus dominantes, ellos no las intimidan. A diferencia de Christian el cual solía intimidarme con sus cambios de amor, sus arrebatos bruscos y a veces sus gritos. Este tipo de relaciones están basadas en confianza. No en coerción.

Estuve mal con Christian al insultarlo, que estuviera en ese estilo de vida y disfrutara ese lado, no lo hacía un bastardo como lo había llamado. Pero si era una persona muy egoísta, y definitivamente el amor no se trata de eso. Y todo esto me remontó de nuevo a Kate, mi mejor amiga. Kate era una mujer hermosa y de carácter dominante. Kate no compraba esos caros bikinis para molestarme. No, lo hacía porque era una mujer segura de sí misma. Y para contrarrestar la insegura, era yo.

Entonces, llegué a una página que hablaba sobre la autoestima, del amor y el respeto a uno mismo. Y fue entonces cuando hice el siguiente ejercicio: me miré al espejo larga y tendidamente. Y me encontré desalineada, despeinada y ojerosa… pero a pesar de todo, me sentí hermosa. Sí, por primera vez en mi vida me vi hermosa, porque era yo misma. Y entonces entendí que siempre iba a tener inseguridades, sin embargo tenía que amarme a mí misma, tenía que cultivar la buena y sana autoestima. Ser mi prioridad. No se trataba de egoísmo, era amor propio. Buscar lo mejor para mí, lo que me hiciera feliz y pudiera ser yo: Anastasia. Con mis defectos y mis virtudes. Empezar a amarme y respetarme. Si los demás tenían un problema con eso, bueno al diablo con ellos. Podían irse al infierno. Y también entendí que no siempre lo que quisiera, lo que ansiara era lo mejor para mí. Dejó de importarme lo que otros pudieran llegar a pensar de mí… Y empecé a tener un diálogo amable para conmigo misma.

El control no es amor, los celos no son amor son muestra de una gran inseguridad. Que te acosen en tu lugar de trabajo, no es amor. Los gritos, las intimidaciones, que te alejen de tus amistades y que te digan cómo vestirte, qué comer, qué pensar, qué decir, qué hacer, eso no es amor. Una imposición, no es amor. La coerción, no es amor. No soy sumisa, digo lo que pienso y siempre lo hice. Que quieran cambiarme, no es amor. Todo eso hace a una relación violenta. Aprendí que la violencia puede manifestarse de muchas maneras: psicológica, económica, física, etc. Y entonces pensé en Christian… yo lo amaba, pero tampoco podía cambiarlo. Él era como era… y se merecía ser feliz como quisiera. Después de todo el mundo no es tan plano, existen todo tipo de relaciones y personas, ¿cierto? No sería justo para él tampoco. Pero yo no iba a dejar que me lastimaran o que me usaran, iba a cuidar de mis sentimientos.

Entendí que todo lo que quisiera vivir una mujer en cuanto a su sexualidad, dependía de ella misma. Que no había de qué avergonzarse. Sin embargo, tiene que ser una elección propia, y que el otro esté interesado también. No iba a dejar que me manipularan para aceptar algo que no quiero, nunca más.

Aprendí que en el proceso de amarme estaba incluido saber cuidarme. Empecé a comer bien de nuevo, y decidí que era momento de salir de la jaula. De llamar a José, a mi madre, a Ray. Salir con mis colegas del trabajo, cultivar otros intereses y de apoco ir sanando mi corazón. Me había pisado a mí misma para poder estar con un hombre, cosa que jamás volvería a hacer de nuevo. No puedo decir que no extrañé a Christian… pensé mucho en él todos estos meses. Sin embargo, en el fondo sabía que haberme ido ese día había sido una gran prueba de amor… hacia mí misma. Lo amaba con locura, pero no iba a dejar que me hicieran daño, destruirme en el proceso para poder estar con alguien.

Se puede decir que había pasado una tormenta, y ahora ya no era la misma. Del dolor había aprendido. Y fue cuando Kate anunció que ella y Elliot se casarían. ¡No podía estar más feliz por mi mejor amiga! Pero eso significaba que tenía que volver a ver a Christian en su boda…Y es algo que estoy esperando.

 **Continuará...**

 _Hola, sé que a muchos fans de CSG quizás no les agrade mucho mi fic, y los comprendo, pero esa no era la idea. La idea es mostrar la verdadera interpretación de la historia y si puedo llegar a una chica sola al menos, es suficiente. El amor no se trata de acoso, celos, regalos caros ni nada de eso. Si tu relación es parecida a lo que siente Anastasia, estás en una relación violenta, psicológicamente violenta y la violencia tiene varias etapas. Siempre se puede salir. Nos leemos la próxima._


End file.
